Significant traffic may occur in a wireless communication network carrying out “overhead” items having little to do with conveying a user's message traffic between a mobile unit and a receiving station. Among such overhead are communications relating to advising the mobile unit of its location. Such location information may be useful in various circumstances such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, emergency service calling or other service-related calling.
It would be useful to reduce overhead traffic occurring in a wireless communication network. One way to effect such a traffic reduction is to provide for a mobile unit to manage its own location information with minimal inter-network communication required to support such a location function.
There is a need for a system and method for providing location information to a mobile calling unit that reduces the amount of overhead traffic occurring in a communication network.